Aspen and Kizzy - Blind Date
by theselection-divergent-thehost
Summary: This is a spin-off one shot of my Selection FanFic Chasing The Crown. This story is quite short (exactly 1000 words) but quite sweet. In case you are confused, Kizzy is a character in my story. Please review, it would make my day :D DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION. ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS


My palms are sweating profoundly and I keep running my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I get into when I am agitated. _You're just seeing someone, calm down. _I try to tell myself but it is no use. Mer promised me after I rescued May that she would give me something in return and this is what it is: a blind date. I have never been on one, in fact I have never been on a date. Everything Mer and I did was in the treehouse at night; I never got to take her anywhere, or buy her treats, or anything a good boyfriend should be able to do. Now she is better off, without me and perhaps I will be too without her.

She refused too tell me who I was meeting here, but I know it can't be anyone who lives too far away. I have been assured that the girl I am meeting doesn't know who she is seeing either, so at least it is awkward for both of us. America told me to be at the western garden, by the stone benches and opposite the water fountain at 3 o'clock. I got here five minutes early so there was no chance of her arriving before me. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly and I - if I even like her - want to make sure I do everything right. I don't want to let any other girls down.

Mer chose my outfit for me, something I doubt her fiancé would be very happy about. I don't own any suits so she got one off my maids. The material is so fine and expensive and tailored, it makes me wonder how many meals at home it could provide for. Underneath the black blazer I have a white shirt with a pale blue tie. I had no idea how to tie the tie, so Mer's little maid, Lucy, I think her name is, I had to do it for me. Such a shy little creature she is, always stuttering and shaking. _  
_

In my hand I hold a single red rose, romantic but not overwhelming. I want to create a good impression. I start to bite my lip nervously when I hear the clock strike announcing it is 3 o'clock. Mer wouldn't set me up like this with someone who isn't going to turn up. Or would she? _No! _Of course not. She's not that sort of person.

I breath a sigh of relief when the gate begins to creak and a girl appears, hunched over, trying to fiddle with the metal bolt.

"Damn!" she curses as the bolt gets jammed in the rusting gate and I hurry over to help her out. I don't recognise her, from what I can see. Golden hair cascading down her back and a pale pink day dress. Lightly tanned skin and slim.

"Hi," I say, holding out my hand. "Did America send you here?" I ask.

"Yep." she replies, popping the p. She lifts her head up and sends me a dazzling smile, and I am overwhelmed. She's beautiful, like _really _beautiful. Piercing blue eyes, a perfect mouth, rosy cheeks. Her hair frames her face perfectly and I am captured. "I'm Kizzy."

"Hey, Kizzy." I smile back, "I'm Aspen."

"I know." she says back, bluntly, flicking a stray curl of hair behind her shoulder.

"You do? How come? Did Mer tell you?" I ask back, confused, after all I thought it was meant to be a blind date.

"No, I recognise you. What with you being a hero and everything." She doesn't say it with any spite or anything, no, it was meant as a compliment. I can feel myself blushing.

"I'm not a hero." I try to protest but it is no use. She is swats her hand in the air in an offhandish fashion.

"Pfft. Don't be modest. Ha! Got the damn thing open!" I smile as she pushes the gate open. I am captured by her beautiful gaze and unladylike manner of cursing. It makes a change.

I hold out my hand for her to shake but she swats it away and goes straight in for a hug. I feel caught in an awkward embrace and don't know what do to so awkwardly tap her on her back. She pulls away and holds me at arm length.

"My, my. You are handsome, aren't you?" She says in such a forward way I let out a deep chuckle.

"And you, m'lady, are very beautiful." she flushes bright red when I say this, and pulls me over to the stone bench where I had originally been sitting.

"Sooooo," she begins, drawing out the 'o'. "How do you know our one and only Lady America?"

Uh oh. This is awkward... The truth or a lie? Might as well say the truth, you can never build a relationship on lies. "Uh, well, don't take this the wrong way, but-"

"How could I possibly take it the wrong way?" she interrupts me, her voice shriller than it was before.

"You'll see. Well, Mer and I used to...date." I cast my head downwards, my eyes trained on my fidgeting hands, desperate not to see her reaction.

"Oh," is all she says, "well that's okay."

I look up surprised.

I am even more surprised when I see she is closer enough to kiss me.

And shocked when she does.

I pull back, confused. I've only known this girl, for what? All of five minutes?

"Why did you do that?" I demand.

"I just wanted to show you that I don't care who you've dated in the past. It's the present and the future that matters."

"Oh, okay. Shall we go for a walk?" I ask, holding out my arm for her to take.

"Most certainly." she obliges.


End file.
